The Atlantis Affair
by atlan2007
Summary: It is 1961 and 5 female UNCLE agents need help to deprogram a brainwashed friend. Will the agents of the Atlantis Institute help them or will they all fall fall before the treachery of Wraith?
1. Chapter 1

AN This is a pseudo crossover between SGA and the UNCLE universe. I have been wring a prequel series, The Girls from UNCLE with 6 female agents for some time now. In their last adventure one of them was brainwashed by Thrush and they need help deprogramming her from someone up north.

The six agents are:

GFU-1:Ethel King code name Librarian. Inspired by this book

fiction…

she is the granddaughter of an early female detective in this timeline. 5'5" tall with dark brown hair.

GFU-2 : Piper Penelope Posy code name Gun Nut. She is a former private detective and has a bad habit of shooting people. 5' 4" tall and looks like Piper Halliwell from Charmed.

GFU-3: Kate Starbuck code name Amazon. Created by a departed friend. A 5'9" blonde with an unfortunate dating history.

GFU-4: Lady Alexis "Lexi" Rayburn code name Duchess. A 5' 3" redheaded former treasure hunter with a checkered past. Inspired by the heroine in this youtube series:

GFU-5: Marie LaSalle code name Tocsin. A 5'3" brunette from the Adventures of Jimmie Dale

wiki/Jimmie_D…

Jimmie Dale aka the Grey Seal was one of the very first superheros(created in 1914) and Miss Lasalle AKA the Tocsin played a key role in his origin and career.

GFU-6: Hornetta Hale code name. A 5' 7" blonde from one of the new Doc Savage novels and in my opinion the most obnoxious person ever to seek his help and that is saying something. She does not checkered past she is just a crook.

IOW half of these girls could be in prison if they didn't join UNCLE.

Girls from UNCLE Episode 8a

April 14, 1961

The Girls from UNCLE arrived at the Toronto Buttonville Municipal Airport on a chartered plane. Ethel was happy to rise from her seat and smoothed down the skirt of her dress. It was a red heart printed knitted dress that stopped two inches above her knees, had buttons at her bosom and black pumps with one-inch concealed platforms and five-inch high heels completed her ensemble. 'I guess I am presentable and look nothing like a secret agent taking a friend to be deprogrammed at UNCLE's Toronto branch.'

Marie yawned, stretched got out of the seat beside her friend. She was clad in an elegant black embroidered sheath dress and shiny copper colored pumps. As she rose GFU-5 thought, 'My dress hits two inches above my knees like Ethel's and my shoes have the same concealed platforms and high heels. She has us in a sort of uniform whether she will admit it or not.'

Piper who was clad in a purple paneled embroidered sheath dress and black pumps shivered a little and thought "April in Canada is still chilly, I need my long coat.'

Lexi who was sitting next to her friend in a burgundy v necked plain blend bodycon dress, black booties and a white sweater coat smirked at her and said, "Not too happy with going out into forty degree temperatures, don't worry, it will get up to the mid fifties later on."

GFU-2's answering scowl was interrupted by Hornetta's laugh. The blonde was wearing still going for a Femme Fatale look with a black cold shoulder sequin dress and strappy black pumps. Although being taller than most of the others only went with four-inch heels. "At least the long coats will make it easier to get Kate onto the bus without attracting attention."

Kate was wearing a burgundy lace double v sheath dress, brown pumps and numerous restraints. Her arms were secured in front of her with handcuffs at the wrists and elbows both of which were attached to light chains fastened around her torso. There was a pair of leg irons around her ankles and a rope hobble above her knees. She glared at her former friends and said, "You are wasting your time. I am an agent of Thrush and there is nothing you can do to change that. This doctor will not brainwash me into believing I was ever one of you!"

"She has always been stubborn; I hope this doctor can do something with her." Piper said.

"Yes she seems determined to stay brainwashed." Marie added.

"Don't worry; Dr Weir is even more stubborn and strong willed than Kate here. You know I had to handcuff her to a fellow agent so they would stop with the soulful gazes and start dating." Ethel said with a smile.

"That's a questionable thing to do, I like it" Lexi said with a smile and thought, 'I have done a lot worse.'

"Let us get Kate, gagged and coated and I will tell you more gossip on the way." GFU-1 suggested.

A few seconds later and Hornetta had pulled Kate's head back by her hair, Lexi had started to hold her nose shut and Piper stood by with a large wad of cloth ready to gag her. "Relax Kate this is for your own good." Marie said.

The woman from Thrush did not agree but could not hold her breath forever and soon had a mouth full of cloth. Strips of flesh colored tape went over her mouth and lipstick gave her a new mouth. "That won't pass muster up close but should be ok at a distance." Ethel concluded and added, "Get her coat on and let's go."

A few minutes later they were on a small bus with the name of a local church and choir on it. As they started out of the airport the gossip started up again. Kate groaned and thought, 'They must be doing this to torture me!'

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Girls from UNCLE Episode 8b

They rode the bus to the outskirts of the city and Piper asked, "Where is the Toronto Branch anyway?"

"It is located in the Atlantis Institute, a society devoted to looking for the lost continent of legend." Ethel replied.

"That is a great idea, make people think you are crazy and they will never suspect you are secret agents." Marie said.

The driver chuckled at that and Hornetta asked, "What is so funny?"

"Well miss, at least one of our people, Dr McKay does believe in Atlantis and I am not so sure about Dr. Weir." The driver who was named Lorne said.

"You could always ask her." Lexi suggested.

"That would just get me one of her sexy murderous glares. That isn't all bad but I don't want Sheppard mad at me." He replied.

"John Sheppard is the agent I handcuffed to Dr. Weir." Ethel explained and added, "What can I say I am a romantic at heart."

Kate started making pained sounds through her gag and thought, 'I need to shut these fools up! I cannot take much more of this!'

Hornetta smirked, checked Kate's cuffs again and said, "Our guest doesn't like the gossip, tell us more."

Twenty minutes later they pulled up to the back door of the Atlantis Institute and Kate sighed in relief, 'Whatever they do to me here cannot be as bad as this bus ride.'

As they got out a car pulled up beside them with three people in it. A six foot tall black haired man in a neat blue suit got out of the driver's seat while a 5' 9" man in a brown suit with food stains on it got out of the back seat.

The first man went around to the passenger side as a woman got out. She was 5' 7" tall with shoulder length chestnut brown hair, emerald green eyes and wearing a red surplice neck paneled belt sheath wrap dress and silver pumps with four-inch high heels. "I can open my own car door thank you John." She said with a slight smirk that faded when she saw GFU-1. She walked over to the Girls from UNCLE looked at Ethel and asked, "You are not planning to handcuff me to anything this time are you?"

Ethel laughed and said, "No we used all the handcuffs on Kate here."

"We would have been here sooner, but Rodney invited himself to breakfast with us and you know how he eats." The first man said.

"Hey, I have to keep my blood sugar up." The second man complained.

Ethel smirked and said, "That is Dr. Rodney McKay, he is in charge of special equipment here. This man is John Sheppard and the lady is Dr Elizabeth Weir who runs the place." She introduced the trio of Canadian UNCLE Agents to her friends and then introduced them to their counterparts.

"Let us get inside;" Elizabeth said and continued, "I don't like Amelia and Jennifer being here alone."

"Oh you have a small staff as well." Piper said and added, "But you did manage to get three men."

"We only have one and he hides in the armory." Lexi added.

Responding to Dr. Weir's comment Sheppard said, "It will be fine, it is broad daylight and you are the one who get kidnapped around here."

"I resent that." She said and glared at him.

He smirked and said, "Do you deny it?"

"No but I still resent it." Elizabeth replied.

A moment later and they were through the back door and into the building. They went down a short hall rounded a corner and saw two women. They were wearing blue dresses, blue high heeled pumps, name tags and lot of rope as they were bound and gagged and being carried off by men in dark suits ….

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Girls from UNCLE Episode 8c

"COME BACK HERE WITH OUR RECEPTIONIST AND DOCTOR YOU CREEPS!" Dr. Weir angrily yelled at the men who paused in confusion.

"If you don't mind Elizabeth, let us handle this." Sheppard said as he pulled her aside and stepped forward with a gun in hand.

Ethel let Piper slip by her on the other side of the hall and stepped back. She put her left hand behind her back and signaled Marie to follow her as she went off to the right. Lorne had already started to the left and Lexi was following him. 'We will outflank these thugs and rescue the hostages. GFU-1 thought.

One of the men smirked and said, "Sure we will be happy to let these two go in exchange for Kate Starbuck agent of Thrush and we want Dr. Weir as a hostage for our getaway."

"Not a chance, we are not giving you anything!" Piper snapped and then asked, "How did you know about Kate anyway and who are these guys?"

"They are from Wraith, a local criminal organization that wants to merge with Thrush but has not been accepted yet." Elizabeth said and then added, "Lets limit the gun fight to tranquilizer pistols please, and it is a real pain the butt to get blood off of the walls."

"What do you expect; I am a scientist not a janitor!" Rodney interjected.

"Hey if you don't want to trade we will just walk out of here with these two as human shields." Thug #1 said as the two backed slowly away now each with one arm holding a prisoner to their bodies while their other hands held guns.

"How did they get in here anyway?" Hornetta asked from the back as she kept a firm grip on Kate.

"It would not have happened if somebody would let me put a few booby traps around the place." Rodney complained and failed to answer the question.

"The last time you played with explosives you blew up a town." John said and added, "So I have to back up the boss on that one."

"It was abandoned logging camp, nobody was killed I did derail that trail." McKay defended himself.

"Hey I heard about that," Thug #2 said and asked, "Wasn't Weir tied to those train tracks?"

Elizabeth's face turned red and she said, "Fine go ahead and kill them if you must, I will get rid of the blood somehow."

Piper bit her tongue to avoid laughing and thought, 'She wouldn't be so sensitive about such things if she hung out with us for a few missions.'

Meanwhile Lorne and Lexi had turned a corner and started down the left hallway parallel to the main one. As they attempted to outflank their foes GFU-4 thought, 'This seems too easy. There are nine of us, although I don't know how much good the two doctors are in a fight, against two of them. And they knew we were bringing Kate here to be deprogrammed.

That was when she heard Ethel's voice in her earrings, "Librarian to all Girls from UNCLE, be careful and look out for an ambush."

Across the street from the front of the institute a man listened carefully and thought, 'Excellent, they are using the same tactics as the last time someone raided their headquarters. I hear footsteps in both outer halls. It is time to spring the trap.' With that he picked up a microphone and said, "Teams one and three execute now!"

In the right hallway Ethel and Marie had almost reached the far corner when something was tossed from around it. It was a metal sphere and emitted a burst of blinding light when it hit the wall! As they tried to clear their eyes Marie thought, 'Is that hissing I hear?' indeed it was as the two blinded babes could not see a pale white gas spewing from the strange grenade ….

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Girls from UNCLE Episode 8d

At the same time another grenade had been thrown into the left hallway. Blinded Lorne thought, 'The Men's room should be about three feet ahead on my right. I can just duck in there until I get my vision back.' He did just that a few seconds later right ahead of a gunshot.

Unfortunately Lexi had no such familiarity with the Institute and could do little but cough and gasp for breath as the gas hit her. As her senses reeled she thought, 'This is some sort of paralyzing gas. I need to get out of it soon or it could kill me!'

Ethel and Marie were having similar problems and blindly retreating from the gas. As they staggered back down the hallway Ethel thought, 'they have not started shooting so either they are running away or want us alive for some reason.'

Meanwhile the main confrontation had … escalated. The kidnappers had reached the lobby and a split second after the grenades had gone off two more thugs had appeared. One popped up from behind the receptionist's desk and the other popped out of Weir's office. Both had Thompson sub machine guns but the second only had one hand on it as he had a coffee cup in the other hand. The first two thugs leapt aside and the Tommy gunners opened up!

Fortunately there were rooms with open doors to both sides and everyone dived for cover. Still the nearer gunner would have gotten at least one of them if he had not been drinking Weir's coffee. As he leaned out of the lounge to return fire Sheppard noticed Elizabeth getting a gun out of her purse and asked, "What are you doing? You dislike violence."

"That creep broke my favorite coffee mug!" Weir said with fury in her emerald green eyes and John decided not to argue with the over caffeinated brunette.

Across the hall Piper stuck a hand out into the hall to return fire, drew back and asked, "What are you doing?"

Rodney was at some sort of control board and without turning said, "The gas alarm is going off but is hard to hear over the gunfire. I am activating the McKay emergency gas disposal system. It will clear the air momentarily."

"I hope you are as smart as you think you are." GFU-2 said before snapping another shot around the corner.

Then the sound of large high speed fans was heard and McKay said, "You were saying?"

In a supply closet Hornetta exchanged a glare with Kate and said, "Forget it; those creeps are not taking you away from us. I want you to be deprogrammed so I can pick on you about your Agent of Thrush period for the rest of your life."

Kate fumed in her bonds and thought, 'If only I could get a chance to head butt her!'

Ethel and Marie gasped in relief as the gas was sucked out of the building. GFU-1 leaned against a wall barely able to stand and GFU-5 had slumped to her knees. Suddenly both looked up in alarm as two men in gas masks covered them with guns. One spoke into a radio and said, "The gas has been sucked out of the build but we have two Girls from UNCLE about to pass out. Should we kill them?"

The radio crackled and a man's voice said, "No, I want to test the after effects of my gas on as many human subjects as possible. Bring them like team one is doing with a third prisoner."

"Ok girls, it is time to go for a ride." One of the men said and a few seconds later both sexy secret agents were in the hands of the men from Wraith!

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Girls from UNCLE Episode 8e

With practiced efficiency the two men from Wraith forced Ethel and Marie to the floor, pulled their hands behind their backs and produced rolls of black electrical tape. They took about a dozen turns of tape around each Girl from UNCLE's wrists, did the same to their ankles and added some under their shoes. As they stuffed handkerchiefs into the captives' mouths one said, "I don't think that kicking off their shoes would have helped them escape from tape like it would with ropes around their ankles."

"Maybe not, but it never hurts to make sure." The other said as he wound more tape between Ethel's jaws to hold her mouth packing in place.

GFU-1 groaned at that and thought, 'That gas made it hard to breath and no one can hear us over the gunfight anyway. Marie is already unconscious and I am about to join her…' Then she did just that.

In the other hallway Lexi had also been grabbed, bound and gagged by her two foes. But with only one captive they did it in half the time. They had carried her away while Lorne was clearing his eyes in the restroom. Now they exited the back door and hurried towards a white panel truck.

As the back was opened and the unconscious captive placed inside their leader smirked and thought, 'Excellent, adapting my tactics from previous encounters is paying off.'

One of the Tommy guns jammed and Piper pumped two rounds into the man's chest. As she ducked back into the room GFU-2 smirked and said, "That is why you should not use those old things!"

A hail of bullets from the other Tommy gunner came through the walls and as he kissed the carpet McKay cringed and said, "They may be obsolete but can still kill us!"

Across the hall John and Elizabeth fired at the other man but the angle was bad and they were driven back by superior firepower. As more bullets came through the walls they flattened their bodies and John rolled on top of her.

"What are you doing?" She gasped.

"I am trying to protect my boss and girlfriend, something wrong with that." John asked amused.

"It is when you get excited." Elizabeth replied.

"We are in a firefight." He responded.

"That is not what I am talking about." She said and started giggling.

What he would have said to that must remain a mystery as the firing suddenly stopped and he rolled off of her and back towards the door.

"He must be out of ammo and changing drums in that old thing." Piper guessed and also went for the door. With more caution Rodney followed her.

The other Tommy gunner got a new drum of bullets in place and thought, 'Glad we found that old gangster arms cache. I don't know why people stopped using these things.' He stepped back out of Weir's office and was immediately hit by bullets from four guns, 'As he slumped against the wall the thug realized, 'Ok the reload speed might be a problem …' then he was on his way to someplace considerably warmer.

As that man died the four UNCLE agents were joined by Hornetta and the captive Kate. GFU-6 yanked the prisoner forward and said, "How about one of you watch her? I hate missing all of the action. .. And I cannot believe I just said that."

Piper laughed and said, "I must be rubbing off in you."

Before Hornetta could reply John said, "Right, Elizabeth will watch her while the rest of us rescue Amelia and Jennifer." With that he rushed off with Piper, Hornetta and Rodney behind him.

Elizabeth frowned, looked at Kate and said, "He is trying to protect me but the paperwork on all of this damage will almost be worse than getting kidnapped again."

The woman from Thrush glared hatefully at Dr. Weir but thought, 'Someone is coming from the back. Her ears are probably ringing from all the gunfire so she probably won't hear them. If I can hold her gaze for a minute or so maybe we can spare her any paper cuts….'

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Girls from UNCLE Episode 8f

"I might as well get started on you." Elizabeth said and glared at Kate.

'What is she talking about?' The blonde from Thrush thought as emerald green eyes glared at her.

"I learned certain mental techniques someplace I have sworn not to reveal." Dr Weir said as she shoved the blonde into McKay's lab and went on, "By combining that with a certain device Rodney has invented I can deprogram brainwashed agents by the force of my will."

'That sounds like bull to me.' Kate thought but went along and reasoned 'this will help whoever is down the hall sneak up on her.' However she grimaced as her captor closed and locked the door behind them.

Out in front of the Institute the first two thugs had just finished taping Amelia and Jennifer together in the back of a van. The blond doctor and brunette receptionist had been secured with black electrical tape at their wrists, elbows, knees and ankles. They had taped cleave gags like Ethel, Lexi and Marie had gotten and had been taped together from their shoulders to their waist while kneeling face to face. The thugs were having a good time until they heard the shoot stop with four pistol shots. That caused one man to curse and say, "We had better get out of here. You drive I will try and pick them off as they come out of the building."

For her part Dr Jennifer Keller thought, 'They would have gotten away already if they didn't have so much perverted fun taping us together chest to chest!'

And Amelia thought, 'I really need to take up kickboxing!'

Then four UNCLE agents came out of the front door and shooting resumed as the van started up. The thug quickly fell to a trio of bullets and tumbled out of the back as the van started off.

"I got him in the chest." Hornetta said.

"So did I." John added.

Piper laughed and said, "He might have survived that but not right between the eyes!"

Ignoring that Sheppard started running after the van.

As it sped up and turned out to the parking lot the taped together twosome toppled to the floor.

Rodney's car had been parked out front and he had gone for it as soon as he saw the van. Now he stopped so the Girls from UNCLE could climb inside. GFU-2 took the shotgun position while GFU-6 got in back. They pulled up beside the running Sheppard and Rodney slowed the car so he could get in. After catching his breath he said, "Floor it Rodney or we are going to lose them."

"Hey flyboy, I can handle a car, we are not going to lose them!" McKay replied sulkily.

Five minute later Piper sighed and said, "We have lost them."

Meanwhile Kate had started to sweat. Elizabeth had shoved her into a chair and put a strange metal headband on her head. It was connected by wires to a second headband on the brunette's head and once it was turned on the process began. "Now I am going to bring back your original personality. It will go easier if you do not resist me." Elizabeth said as she closed her eyes and concentrated.

'I can fight this; it will be a battle of wills!' The former Girl from UNCLE thought. However what Kate could not know was that in another reality Elizabeth Weir had enough willpower to temporarily immobile an army of killer robots. This Elizabeth was younger and different in some ways but Kate still had no chance. She was very relieved when the lab door opened quietly.

Once the door yielded to the lockpick two Wraith agents slipped inside and one pulled a plastic bag from a coat pocket.

"Just relax this won't take too long." Elizabeth continued right before a damp cloth was clamped over her face! She tried to reach for it but the other man grabbed her wrists and she concluded, 'unless of course I get kidnapped again!'

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Girls from UNCLE Episode 8g

A third man from Wraith stepped into the room and said, "It looks like the rest of them are chasing the boys in front." Then he walked up to Kate, peeled the tape form her mouth, extracted the packing and said, "Kate Starbuck, agent of Thrush I presume?"

"Right, can you get me out of these things." The former GFU-3 said and rattled her cuffs and chains.

"Who had the keys?" The thug asked.

"Ethel did, she is the one wearing the red and pink dress with the heart pattern. She has them in her purse."

"We can pick them up on the way out." Another thug said as Dr Weir succumbed to the drugged cloth over her face. Then one man slung her limp body over his shoulder while the other looked cautiously outside.

Having recovered his sight too late to join the chase Evan Lorne had been looking for his fellow agents. Now he ducked back just in time to avoid being spotted. He prepared to fire then saw the second man emerge and thought, 'Damn, with Dr Weir over that creep's shoulder I cannot do anything. Even if I don't hit her by accident they are sure to drop her if I start shooting. And if she hit her head falling from that high, I had better not risk it.' And so the Korean War veteran began to shadow the men from Wraith as they departed with the abducted Elizabeth and the rescued Kate.

The thugs picked up both purses in the hall where Ethel and Marie had been captured and soon were getting into the back of a panel truck. Lorne followed cursed silently and thought, 'One of them was free to run into the outer hallway and get those purses but I had done so I would have given myself away. I really shouldn't shoot Starbuck either. If Dr Weir can be rescued she will become a Girl from UNCLE again.'

In the back of the truck the keys were found and their leader said, "As you take the shackles off of our new friend put them on Dr Weir but with her arms behind her back of course."

Kate smiled as her handcuffs were removed and Elizabeth's wrists and elbows were cuffed behind her back but she thought, 'I almost feel sorry for her and my former friends. Luckily I was rescued before she could brainwash me into thinking I was a good girl.'

The car containing Piper, Hornetta, John and Rodney pulled up in front of the Atlantis Institute just ninety seconds after the panel truck left departed from the back. Two minutes later they had determined nobody else was there and GFU-2 "Oh crap they have taken our leader and yours we are in trouble now."

"I knew we should have taken Elizabeth with us." McKay said.

"Really, nice of you to mention it at the time, oh wait you didn't!" Sheppard complained and started to worry.

"Relax, John we will find them and there are no bad guys here to kill." Rodney said nervously.

"What are you worried about, does he go berserk when she is in danger or something?" Hornetta asked.

"Got it in one, he piles up bodies. It is very messy." McKay responded and said, "If only we had tracking devices on her and Jennifer too."

"Putting tracking devices on your girlfriends is a big no no." Piper said and then added, "there has to be some way to find them."

Then the sound of sirens could be heard in the distance and Hornetta said, "And we had better do it fast or we will be talking to the local police for hours."

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Girls from UNCLE Episode 8h

There was a crackling sound and Piper asked, "What is that?"

"It is the radio room!" John said and rushed down the hall. Inside the room he started twisting some dials and the static was reduced.

Then Lorne's voice came through, "Lorne calling base, Lorne calling base, come in base."

"This is primitive," Hornetta said, looked at McKay and said, "And you claim to be a genius?"

"I am a genius but Lorne lost his miniature radio on the last mission and I have not had the time to make a new one yet." Rodney replied with indignation.

John glared at them to shut up and said, "Where are you Lorne?"

"I am in my car and trailing a panel truck with Dr. Weir, three of our guests from The USA and the bad guys in it." Then he gave some quick directions.

Springing out of his seat Sheppard started towards the door and said, "Lets take my car, and we have to get out of here before the cops show up and start wasting our time explaining the shootout!"

"And we need to catch up with Lorne before that old car of his breaks down again." McKay added.

As they hurried after them Piper thought, 'Ok so they have some men but apparent budget issues as well. I guess we don't have things so bad after all.'

In the back of the panel truck Kate had been freed of her leg irons and the rope hobble above her knees and the leg irons had been used on Elizabeth. "This rope is too short; we will tape up her knees and ankles."

Kate saw other thugs working to tape the knees and elbows of Ethel, Marie and Lexi and smiled. Then she added, "Don't forget about gagging her."

A thug smirked and said, "The boss may want to trade insults with her for a few minutes when she wakes up. After he is done then we will gag her."

"He is a talkative sort of master villain then." The former GFU-3 observed.

"He prefers to be called a visionary." Kate's new friend replied and added, "He isn't into the whole crime and taking over the world for its own sake. He does it so he can do what he enjoys."

"And what would that be?" Kate asked with interest.

"If you ask me" The man began.

"I am." The woman from Thrush replied with a sinister smile.

With a grin the man replied, "If you ask me at some point during his childhood he decided he wanted to be a mad scientist when he grew up, crazy huh?"

"I have dated worse." Kate replied.

"Like who?" The man asked dubiously.

"Ever hear of the Englishman?" Kate asked.

The man paled and said, "Yes I have, you must be the one whom got away. So much for asking you out to dinner."

"You are afraid of my evil ex boyfriend who probably isn't even on this continent right now?" Kate asked.

"Hell yes!" He replied.

"Well at least you have some brains and a well developed sense of self preservation." The ex Girl from UNCLE said with a smile and added, "Too bad, you are kind of cute for a thug."

"Thanks lady, but as hot as you are I am not risking that maniac finding out I dated you and ripping out my throat with his teeth." He replied nervously.

Kate laughed and said, 'So what do you want to talk about now?"

Nearby Ethel had regained consciousness two minutes ago and thought, 'Great not only am I bound, gagged and still half paralyzed from that gas but I also have to hear her flirting with thugs. I guess it is karma for the gossip she didn't like earlier.' Then the truck made a turn GFU-1 felt her head spin and the lingering effects of the gas took her under again.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

Girls from UNCLE Episode 8i

John Sheppard drove like a maniac and Hornetta said, "Slow down, we don't want to get chased by the cops."

The man gave her a dirty look but after a moment realized the wisdom of her advice and eased off the accelerator. "Ok, I am only going 70 until we catch up with Lorne. We should be able to get away with that."

Piper leaned over to Rodney and whispered, "Is he always this way when Dr. Weir is in danger?"

McKay shrugged and just as quietly replied, "Pretty much, there was this time he killed dozens of bad guys who were threatening her.

Meanwhile Lorne was slowly losing ground and thought, 'Blast this old car, they are speeding up and I am falling behind. I hope they reach their hideout soon!' Twelve minutes later he barely had the truck in sight when they turned off of the highway. His car broke down for the third time that year just fifty feet from said turnoff. He radioed the others gave his current position and went to check out the road on foot.

After the turn the truck took a short drive down the road and came to a stop with the motor running. There was a conversation that no one in back could understand and a moment later the truck started up again. After another shorter drive it came to a stop and the engine was turned off.

"What is this place?" Kate asked as her new friend Steve* agent of Wraith helped her out of the truck.

"It used to be an airplane factory during WWII. The boss bought it for a song. It is supposed to reopen one day but that day will never come." Steve explained and added, "The boss has most of our hideout underground.

As the prisoners were removed from the truck the woman from Thrush looked around and saw another panel truck and a van inside the old factory. She smiled and thought, 'You can just drive inside here and take your bound and gagged prisoners out with no chance of anyone seeing them.' She turned to see Ethel, Marie, Lexi and Elizabeth carried from the truck, felt a twinge of guilt but quickly suppressed it. They went to an office, a man turned a coat hanger and a section of wall slid aside. A staircase was revealed and they started down. "Who did this an underworld masonry guild or something?" Kate asked.

Steve laughed and replied, "No the country got really paranoid after the battle of France and during the Battle of Britain. So multiple basements were installed. The boss just had a little remodeling down to conceal the stairs after he made sure the original plans were misplaced."

After descending the stairs they went into a large room with some strange apparatus and a man in his late thirties. He was an albino. "Put the gas victims on the examination tables and tie Dr. Weir to a chair."

Kate watched with interest as Elizabeth was deposited in a wooden chair and ropes were looped around her body and the chair. Three bands of rope went above her breasts, below them and around her waist. Then the hempen cords were tied off behind the chair and thus trapped her chained arms between the chair back and her body.

Dr Weir had been slowly reviving and completed her return to consciousness just seconds after the last knot was tied. She opened her eyes looked at the man, sighed and said, "Michael why won't you just die?"

Michael smirked and said, "Now is that anyway to talk to an old friend?"

TBC

A/N

*Sheppard liked to give the Wraith human names when they captured them. The first was named Steve.


	10. Chapter 10

Girls from UNCLE Episode 8j

"We have never been friends." Dr Weir replied just as Ethel sat up and started looking around. At the same time Marie opened her eyes and Lexi started moaning a few seconds later.

"I will be with you in a few minutes ladies." Michael said then turned back to Elizabeth and added, "Well we could have been friends if you had just accepted me into UNCLE."

"It is a good thing I did not since you later tied me to the railroad tracks." Dr Weir reminded him as Ethel, Marie and a now wide awake Lexi looked at the villain and awaited his response.

"It was for science." The villain replied calmly

"What about trying to send me through that buzz saw? You ruined a perfectly good dress." Elizabeth asked.

"That was to see how long you could live as the saw bisected you from the crotch up, also for science." Michael explained patiently.

'This guy is a psychopath!' Ethel thought.

"And was leaving me tied to a chair and gagged by that bomb for science too?" Dr Weir demanded.

"No, I just wanted to kill Sheppard, I hate that guy." The villain replied as his men smirked.

'This guy is a real lunatic.' Marie thought.

"And after all of that you wonder why I would not hire you for UNCLE." Elizabeth said in disgust.

"Well if you had he would have done all that to somebody else." Kate interjected.

"Exactly my point, see she gets it." Michael replied with a smile at the woman from Thrush.

"You are in serious need of deprogramming!" Dr Weir said and glared at the blonde as the three gagged Girls from UNCLE all nodded.

"I think you should gag her now." The former GFU-3 suggested.

"Yes, I enjoy these little talks but she does need to be quiet for my next experiment." The villain replied and then nodded at a couple of his men. As one of them held her hair the other worked a red ball gag into her mouth and he said, "I think these things are the future of kidnapping and putting damsels into distress."

"Hey it is for science and therefore must be good." Kate commented.

Michael smiled and said, "I like the way you think."

'I don't, she is a blonde psychopath now!' Lexi thought and began to test her tape bondage.

Meanwhile the car with the rescue party reached the road turned down it and were flagged down by a gasping Lorne. "Are they nearby?" John asked then waited impatiently for the man's report.

After catching his breath Lorne told about the old factory and said, "I had time for a quick recon before you arrived. There is a gate and a fence but I think we can go through some light woods, circle to the right, approach from the side, and cut the fence there without being seen."

Piper and Hornetta looked at each other down at their high heeled shoes and the blonde suggested, "We can wait a few minutes for you to do that and then walk to the gate and ask for help with our broken down car. Piper can look pitiful and I can look sexy."

"I will look pitiful and sexy thank you very much!" GFU-2 said and added, "Let me practice my whipped puppy look."

"Ok, wait ten minutes and then do it." John said and added, "Come on Rodney."

"Why don't I stay with them, there could be wild animals or worse in those woods." He asked.

"That an order McKay bring your stuff and let's go!" Sheppard and said and Rodney followed him and Lorne grumbling.

The two Girls from UNCLE laughed checked their weapons and began their wait.

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

Girls from UNCLE Episode 8k

Michael picked up a pen and clipboard, went over to the trio from NYC and said; "Now ladies I want to know if you are suffering from any symptoms after being gassed."

'It will be good to get these gags out of our mouths.' Ethel thought.

'I could use some water.' Marie thought and went on, 'my mouth is very dry right now.'

'I am going to give this creep a piece of my mind!' Lexi anticipated.

However the villain made no move to have their gags removed and said, "The time for chatting is over just shake your head yes or no to each of my questions."

That brought a chorus of indignant muffled objections but Michael just smirked. He took a pair of safety scissors out of his pocket and said, "You ladies are all wearing nice pretty dresses. It would be a shame to lose them just because you don't want to tell me if you have a headache or not."

Kate laughed and asked, "Can I help?"

"If they do not cooperate with my most reasonable requests then yes." The villain said and then turned back to the Girls from UNCLE and asked, "Now do any of you have a splitting headache?"

Ethel looked at the smirking Kate and thought, 'This is not an UNCLE secret and I don't want to start down Kate's path of losing my clothes so I might as well cooperate for now.' With that she shook her head in negation and a second later Marie and Lexi followed her example.

Michael made a note on his clipboard and continued, "What about fever and or chills?"

The silenced and secured secret agents shook their head no again.

"Do you have any painful muscle spasms or cramps?" He asked and made a notation as they nodded no again.

'He seems disappointed.' Elizabeth observed from her chair.

When he completed the checklist Michael frowned and said, "It sees the gas subdued you without any lingering effects to hamper an escape attempt. Oh well, back to the drawing board!"

Meanwhile John Sheppard, Evan Lorne and Rodney McKay had reached the fence. "Let me check if it is electrified or has an alarm." Rodney said and took a device out of a backpack. He looked at it and then said, "Give me a minute and then you can start using the wire cutters."

When he was done Lorne started cutting while John stood guard and said, "Why haven't you come up with something to make cutting a fence easier?"

"Well it isn't like I am the one cutting the fence." The scientist said, saw the other two glaring at him and added, "Besides this is the first time anyone has asked about it. Maybe I could make a gas powered laser, hmm."

Back as the car Piper consulted her watch and said, "Five minutes to go."

Hornetta frowned and said, "The hell with it, let's start now. It will take at least five minutes to walk to the gate in these heels."

"That works for me, make sure both your tranquilizer gun and the pistol with a sound suppressor are ready." GFU-2 replied and the two were soon on their way.

Back in the base Michael looked around at his prisoners smirked and said, "I think it is time for a little scientific research.

All four UNCLE agents paled at that and Marie thought, 'Somehow I fear this science project will involve murder with four victims!'

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

Girls from UNCLE Episode 8l

Michael had Elizabeth removed from the chair and he picked her up while his men scooped up Ethel, Marie and Lexi. As a series of well muffled objections came through gagged mouths the villain chuckled and said, "Now, now ladies, if you cannot take having a captor get a little friendly while carrying you then it is time to retire, get married and make babies."

As she was slung over a thug's shoulder and he steadied her with a hand on her butt GFU-1 thought, 'I expect us to get sidelined in favor of male agents once more are recruited. But I am not retiring before that happens.'

GFU-5 squirmed as her captor did the same and thought, 'This kind of thing never happened when I had Jimmie Dale doing most of the dangerous stuff for me. Of course blackmailing him into a life of pseudo crime was a bad thing.'

For her part GFU-4 took things in stride and thought, 'If we live through this I will get even.'

Meanwhile Lorne had finished cutting through the fence and Sheppard carefully pulled on the severed portion. It had only been cut on one side so that after they went through it could be pulled back into place. That way the fence would appear whole from a distance. "It took you long enough." Rodney muttered.

"Hey we had to eat grass when that guard walked by, give me a break McKay." Evan Lorne objected.

"Shut up you two and get in there!' John snapped and Lorne quickly steeped through followed by Rodney. A moment later and Sheppard was inside with the fence back in place.

At that very moment Piper and Hornetta were nearing the front gate and the brunette said, "If I had known we were going on a hike I would have packed some boots!"

"Look on the bright side, now you won't have much trouble looking pitiful." The blonde said with a smirk.

GFU-2 scowled back at her but looked downcast again when she saw two men come to the other side of the gate.

"Our car broke down and we need to call for help." Piper said in a whiny tone of voice."

"Beat it toots, this is private property." The first guard said.

"Now is that anyway to talk to a lady." Hornetta said and put her hands behind her back. That had the effect of thrusting her breasts forward and the first guard took notice.

The second guard was looking Piper up and down and said, "Maybe we could call a tow truck for them."

"Oh that would be so nice of you but can't we wait someplace warm until it comes?" GFU-2 pleaded.

"Sorry babe, but the boss would kill us." Piper's admirer said and meant exactly that.

"I guess there is only one thing to do then." GFU-6 said and suddenly whipped her right hand from behind her back!

There was a gun in it and also in Piper's right hand which had gone into and out of her purse with lightning speed!

"Crap, you girls must be from UNCLE." The first guard said.

"Bingo, now open the gate before I shoot you for that toots remark." GFU-2 said with a smile.

"You wouldn't, you look too sweet to gun down poor honest hardworking criminals." The second guard said.

"Are you crazy Thrush calls her the psychopath!" GFU-6 informed them and they both gulped nervously in recognition.

Grudgingly the guards unlocked the chain securing the gate, removed it and backed slowly away. The Girls from UNCLE stepped though the gate and suddenly an alarm went off! Both guards grew pale and the first one said, "Don't shoot we didn't do it!"

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

Girls from UNCLE Episode 8m

"Fine, I will use the tranquilizer gun." Piper said, withdrew said weapon from her purse and added, "Have a nice nap boys!" Then she shot them both in a leg.

"I would lie down before you fall down." Hornetta advised and as they did so wondered, 'What set off the alarm?' Then the sounds of shots were heard in the distance off to the right.

"I tell you it was not my fault!" McKay argued as the Men from UNCLE exchanged fire with five thugs from Wraith.

"You are the one they spotted." Sheppard said as he returned fire. They had just gotten through the fence and had dashed one by one from it to the cover of some old barrels near a secondary building. Rodney had been too slow, been spotted and the alarm had been given.

Lorne got one of their foes with a chest shot and said, "How about less arguing and more shooting?"

Inside the base Michael heard the alarm, frowned, "It must be our friends from UNCLE. There cannot be that many of them left so don't get your hopes up ladies."

They were now in a large room that had a number of steel slabs set up at forty-five degree angles. Each slab had black leather straps at four locations and strange looking metal devices over them. 'Those look like something out of an old science fiction serial.' Ethel thought.

'Great he is going to test more of his creepy inventions on us.' Dr Weir thought and wondered, 'Why does he always have to put me into a deathtrap?'

"What are these things? Kate asked as the Girls from UNCLE were each carried to a slab.

'I hope they are not lasers!' Marie thought apprehensively.

"What do you know about light amplified by stimulated emission of radiation?" The villain asked.

'Oh hell, he is working on lasers!' Lexi realized.

"Absolutely nothing, what are you talking about?" The bemused blonde asked.

"There are problems with conventional firearms. They are noisy, require skill to gain accuracy and there is the whole science of ballistics to enable law enforcement to identify shooters." Michael began and continued; "Now I have watched many science fiction movies and serials with their ray guns and thought why the underworld cannot have those?"

"Because no one has invented them yet." Kate replied.

"Exactly, just think of the advantages of functional laser pistols. They would be deadly, silent, require less skill and leave no bullets in the victim to be traced by police. My dream is to make that happen."

"And how does strapping the Girls from UNCLE to those slabs help?" The woman from Thrush asked as the thugs began to remove the tape from the prisoners' knees and ankles.

"Well you cannot take generators along to power your lasers so I have been experimenting with gas powered lasers. I have multiple formulas and I need to test which formula cuts through human flesh most efficiently." He explained.

By now the thug handling Marie had gotten her legs unwrapped and was trying to strap her left ankle to the slab while another thug worked to secure Dr Weir's right ankle to another slab. The latter thought, 'If I wasn't still in this leg irons I could put up more of a struggle!'

"You could stand them up against a wall and shoot them with your lasers." Kate pointed out.

"Where is the fun in that?" Michael replied and both laughed.

The humor distracted the thugs as Michael had been known to laugh before killing underlings who had displeased him in the past. That gave two Girls from UNCLE openings. Ethel relaxed her left leg which her thug had hold of and he stumbled forward. A swift kick from her right foot missed his groin but did enough damage to his upper thigh to send him stumbled back in pain! Lexi on the other drew back her left leg and rammed her high heel into her man's solar plexus!

Then the two were off and running as Michael yelled, "STOP THEM YOU FOOLS!"

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

Girls from UNCLE Episode 8n

The men working on Elizabeth and Marie both started to obey Michael's orders. However both women still had one leg free and put them to good use. Dr. Weir kicked her man in the ankle which caused him to stumble in pain while GFU-5 tripped her captor. As a result Ethel and Lexi got out of the room and a nice head start. The villain sighed in frustration and thought, 'Most of my men are outside fighting their friends so I guess I will need some substitute specimens.' Then he said, "You two bring them back since you let them get away." He pointed at GFU-1 and GFU-4's guards then turned to the other men and said, "Get these two strapped down and then get the receptionist and doctor out of the closet. I will use them for this test."

'So he will try and kill Jennifer and Amelia instead.' Elizabeth thought as her other ankle was strapped down and Michael opened the door to a large closet. The still tape bound Dr. Keller and Amelia were there their eyes wide with fear.

"Good news girls, you will get to participate in my latest experiment." The madman said. Since both had heard of his previous scientific efforts their reactions were negative. Amelia moaned piteously through her gag and Jennifer fainted.

'Where are the others when we need them?' Marie thought nervously as the two remaining thugs began the process of getting the new test subjects on the slabs.

Meanwhile Piper and Hornetta were approaching the front of the factory and the blonde remarked, "It seems as if the men have attracted most of the guards."

The brunette pouted and said, "Too bad, I feel like shooting some more bad guys and with bullets."

"There will probably be more inside the factory." GFU-6 said as she rolled her eyes at her companion's bloodthirsty ways.

GFU-2 perked up at that and said, "Great, let me at them!"

"Got another one, what about you Lorne?" Sheppard asked as one of his foes fell from a chest shot and another ducked back around a corner

.

"Same here, I think we should move out now." Evan said and added, "Go ahead you two and I will cover you."

"Really, did I mention that I hate running, especially when people might be shooting at me?" Rodney asked nervously.

"They are falling back, come on McKay!" John said, sprang to his feet and started sprinting towards the building.

The scientist paled but got up and ran after him albeit more slowly and he thought, 'I need to take up running if I am going to do stuff like this but I don't want to get up early. Why does Sheppard keep getting me into these situations? If he would just marry Elizabeth and get her knocked up then maybe Michael wouldn't want to kidnap her. My heart is pounding; I think I am going to die!'

That was when a window in the factory opened and Lorne yelled, "SNIPER!" Both he and John started shooting at the window in an effort to suppress incoming fire.

Fear gave Rodney additional speed as their efforts failed and a bullet whizzed over his head. Another bullet came closer and in a panic McKay sprinted towards the wall of the secondary building ahead and cover.

"MCKAY HIT THE DIRT!" Sheppard yelled but his teammate seemed not to hear him. Then there was another bullet and Rodney fell as if he had been shot!

Lorne cursed and thought, 'Hitting the sniper is nearly impossible' then saw him tumble from the window and concluded, 'or maybe not!'

Piper blew smoke off of her gun and said, "Got him with one shot."

"While you were aiming so carefully, he got one of the boys." Hornetta said.

"So go help with him while I cover the window for more snipers." GFU-2 replied.

John rushed over to Rodney, took hold of an arm and dragged him the last twelve feet to cover. The man was pale but fully conscious and Sheppard asked, "How bad is it?"

With a groan McKay replied, "Worst hamstring pull I have ever had."

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

Girls from UNCLE Episode 8o

Ethel and Lexi had raced down the hallway, gone up the steps to the secret door to the office and then had a problem. 'It is locked. We have to pick the lock with our hands behind our backs and before anyone can come to get us.' GFU-1 thought and felt the waistband of her dress for a hidden lockpick.

Michael turned to Kate and asked, "Why didn't you do something to stop them from escaping? Did Weir brainwash you?"

"Don't be silly, I am just letting your men earn their pay." Kate replied pointed at Jennifer and Amelia and added, "I will help strap down those two if you want."

"Yes, I want to get started and finished this time. There is always someone interrupting my research." The villain said and looked at Dr Weir with a smirk.

Elizabeth strained against the leather straps holding her to the slab and thought, 'If his research did not involve deathtraps maybe he would not have this problem! John where are you?'

"Damn it McKay you need to lose some weight!" Sheppard complained as he supported the scientist with his left arm and kept his gun hand ready. Rodney was limping along with his right arm over John's shoulder and slowing his progress to a crawl.

However the hypochondriac snarked back, "Hey if I don't get enough food then I will pass out and who will disarm the traps around here?"

Just then there was another shot and a second sniper fell from a factory window before he could fire a shot this time. Piper smirked, kept watching the windows and said, "How is it going back there?"

As soon as she had realized Rodney had not really been shot Hornetta had reversed course and gone back to the main factory building. Now she was working to pick the lock of a side door and said, "Give me a minute this thing has a security system."

Lorne had shot down yet another agent of Wraith ran out of bullets and was now changing clips not far from GFU-6. So when he heard a suspicious click the man did not hesitate. He sprang forward grabbed the blonde and dived for cover just ahead of the explosion!

"How bad is it?" Piper asked as she John and Rodney examined their friends a moment later.

"It was only a small explosion but would have killed her if it had gone off in her face." Sheppard observed and added, "That wooden shrapnel looks painful but it is probably not serious."

"Thanks handsome you saved my life." Hornetta said as she rubbed a bump on her head. 

"No problem miss, it only hurts when I laugh." Lorne said with a pained grin.

"It will hurt when you sit down too; glad I am not the one with shrapnel in my butt." Rodney said and got four people saying his last name in annoyance. He shrugged and said, "Better wait here, Jennifer should be around and once we rescue her she can fix you up."

"I cracked my head and feel a little woozy; maybe I had better stay here and take care of Evan." GFU-6 suggested and tried to make the wounded man more comfortable while the others went into the warehouse.

Two familiar faces started up the stairs toward GFU-1 and GFU-4 and Lexi thought, 'Hurry up with that door Ethel, I don't like our chances this time!'

Water was thrown into Jennifer's face and she awoke with a start. Michael smirked and said, "Dr Keller, I would hate for you to miss this." With that he threw a switch and as Jennifer, Amelia, Marie and Elizabeth watched in terror, fear, trepidation and aggravation respectively the lasers activated and began a slow climb from the bottom of the slabs …

TBC


	16. Chapter 16

Girls from UNCLE Episode 8p

Ethel had just started picking the lock of the door when two men appeared at the bottom of the steps. One of their former guards walked with a limp due to a deep bruise in his thigh while the other looked at Lexi and rubbed his painful solar plexus. "I felt a little bad about the boss cutting you girls from UNCLE in half with lasers before but now I am going to enjoy it." He said as they started angrily up the steps.

The redhead stepped to the middle of the stairs two steps below her friend and thought, 'Hurry up Ethel I cannot hold them off for long without using my arms.'

As Piper, John and Rodney entered the factory via the side entrance they saw a couple men from Wraith approaching and another in a nearby office. "What the hell they are alive!" One of the enemy agents said in surprise and guns began to talk.

However the UNCLE rescue squad had the two faster guns in Piper and Sheppard which resulted in the approaching men getting dead and the one in the office had time for only one shot before he joined them!

"Hey don't bleed on me!" Rodney said as he picked himself off of the floor where his friend had dropped him. And then he asked, "Are you ok?"

John winced and said "He just grazed my left arm; it will bleed a lot but no permanent damage."

"How do you know that?" GFU-2 asked as they looked around and then carefully approached the office.

"This is far from the first time I have been shot." Sheppard replied.

Piper shrugged and said, "I prefer being the shooter rather than the shootee."

"I didn't have much choice." He replied irritably.

"You just have to get better at this." GFU-2 replied as they entered and started searching the office.

"Are you claiming to be better at gunfights than me?" John asked in amazement.

"Well you are certainly better at getting shot." Piper replied.

"Shut up you two, I heard something over here; it must be a secret panel!" Rodney said as he limped over and in his excitement forgot some of his pain.

Lexi had waited as the two thugs climbed the stairs and noted, 'The one with the limp is falling behind. I will just wait for the other one to draw ahead and let him have it!' With that her right foot snapped out with a savage kick aimed at the head of her former guard. She had the advantage of higher ground, an injured opponent and greater skill. However due to earlier actions and not being able to use her arms she lacked the advantage of surprise. As a result the kick was partially blocked and the man remained conscious. On the other hand enough force was transmitted to the thugs head to send him staggering back down the stairs with an injured hand and slightly bleeding forehead.

The other man glared up at her and said, "Screw this, I am not getting my head kicked in by some bimbo from UNCLE." He drew a large knife from behind his back and added, "The boss never said we had to bring you back in one piece."

As Lexi backed up and away from the man with the knife Ethel worked frantically at the lock and thought, 'I have to' that was when the door gave way and she stumbled back.

"MADMAN WITH A KNIFE!" Rodney cried out as GFU-1 stumbled past him and into Piper's arms. Then the scientist raised his gun. Lexi dived past him just as McKay started shooting, BLAM, BLAM, BLAM, BLAM, and BLAM!

John stepped up beside him saw one man dying on the steps while another lay groaning on the floor with a broken shoulder and said, "See Rodney, I told you that time at the shooting range would pay off!"

TBC


	17. Chapter 17

Girls from UNCLE Episode 8q

Rodney's gunshots were heard in the laser lab where four beams were climbing up metal slabs. The beams had been adjusted for the differences in height of the captives so all of the cutting would begin at the same time. They were just below the captives knees and Elizabeth thought, 'Amelia is terrified and Jennifer has fainted again. Marie seems to be of sterner stuff though.'

Marie squirmed in her bonds again, made no progress but like Dr. Weir her struggles made her dress ride up a little more and she thought, 'Would it be too much to ask for a rescue before this starts cutting my dress?'

Michael looked at his two remaining men and said, "One of you get to the room across the hall and the other to the doorway. Defend this lab from those positions." Then he picked up a tape recorder and said, "Note to self consider acquiring a machine gun for base defense against blasted UNCLE agents and maybe some land mines too."

Elizabeth made a muffled curse through her gag which caused the villain to turn to her and he said, "Stop complaining Dr. Weir. My laser is going to cut into your dress in a few seconds but if you have been a good girl she should get a white robe and halo to replace it."

Michael and Kate laughed at that and the latter said, "You have to love a villain with a sense of humor, right Marie?"

Marie shook her head no at that as her laser touched the hem of her dress and started cutting through it. She started to feel hot and thought, 'Hurry up and rescue us already!'

"Crap, they are shooting at me again!" Rodney said as he and John exchanged fire with the two thugs.

"They are shooting at me too McKay." Sheppard growled back and added, "Just wait until that Piper chick gets her friends untied and then you can hide behind her."

"Hah, hah, very funny, you are just jealous because she is a better shot than you" His friend responded.

"No she isn't" John responded right before a shot rang out from behind them, whizzed past his head like a hornet and dropped the thug from the left hand doorway.

"Oh yes, I am!" GFU-2 said with a smirk. She saw the surprise on their faces and added, "I just got Ethel's arms free and left her to do the same Lexi. I knew you boys would need me."

"You only have one man left." Kate observed as the villain fumed. By now the lasers were past the prisoners' knees but rescue seemed to draw nearer with every passing second.

In frustration Michael raised his hands and said, "ALL I WANT IS TO CUT FOUR BIMBOS IN HALF WITH LASERS BEAMS. IS THAT SO MUCH TO ASK?"

Said yell was heard over the gunfire and had several effects. First Jennifer woke from her faint, saw the laser and fainted again.

Second it caused intensified gunfire from the UNCLE agents which dropped the last thug.

Third when the villain snapped, "Lock the door quick." Kate hurried to obey.

"This will only hold them for a few seconds she said then gasped as a needle went into her neck.

"Relax my dear; my special formula will triple your strength for a few minutes." Michael said and then thought, "And of course induces a psychotic rage once she starts fighting she need not know about that. The drug should kick in any second now.

By now Amelia had fainted, Elizabeth and Marie had started to sweat and the lasers were creeping between their thighs. GFU-5 gulped and thought, 'I estimate thirty seconds before the beams touch flesh.

Then there were more shots the door crashed open and the rescue party got a nasty blonde surprise …

TBC


	18. Chapter 18

Girls from UNCLE Episode 8r

John was first through the door and Kate seized his gun arm in a grip like steel. With shocking ease she yanked him forward, whipped him around in a circle and sent him towards the far wall. He hit hard and slumped to the floor stunned.

Rodney had eyes only for Jennifer and stared in horror at her peril. He started forward but the woman from Thrush whirled grabbed him by the throat and lifted him off of the floor.

"Drop him or I drop you!" Piper warned but was very reluctant to shoot her friend with real bullets. Thus she did not fire when Kate hurled Rodney into her. Both went down in a tangle of limbs.

The commotion had awoken Jennifer who saw the laser ever closer and fainted for the third time.

'We have twenty seconds left, we are doomed!" Marie thought seeing the state of the rescue party. All three were trying to rise but Kate and Michael both stood tall and smirking.

That was when a familiar voice called from the doorway and said, "Shame on you Kate picking on a scientist and poor Piper. How about a real challenge?"

The blonde looked up saw a smiling Ethel and said, "I am going to wring your pretty little neck!" She charged out of the room with murder in her eyes.

With single minded rage she went after GFU-1 who back away while GFU-4 slipped behind her and into the room. Inside she saw Amelia, Elizabeth and Marie all straining desperately against their bonds as the laser beams cut more and more of their dresses and grew ever closer to their tender flesh. Michael had his hands around John's throat and as he squeezed said, "That fool McKay is the only who can figure out how to turn off my lasers and he cannot crawl there in the next five seconds! You will watch"

BLAM, BLAM, BLAM, AND BLAM! Four gunshots rang out and perforated four laser projectors. As Michael turned in shock he saw all four laser projectors with bullet holes in them and spitting sparks but no more beams. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?" He yelled at Lexi.

The redhead shrugged blew smoke off of the gun she had taken form a fallen thug and said, "As said by that noted philosopher, Piper Penelope Posey, if you don't know how to turn something off then just shoot it!"

"I am going to kill you with my bare hands!" The villain said and hurled the battered Sheppard aside.

"Not as long as I have a bullet left." GFU-4 said, squeezed the trigger then added, "Which apparently I do not!" So she flung the empty gun at his head and dashed back out into the hall. Michael followed with fury burning in his eyes.

Meanwhile Ethel continued to fall back before Kate's attack and realized, 'She is worse than ever, he did something to her. And since he is a mad scientist I had better not let her hit me!' That conclusion was confirmed when she blocked a blow but the impact numbed her left arm.

She responded with swift kick just below Kate's left knee which drew a curse and the former Girl from UNCLE said, "I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!"

"Yes, you said that already, but l have doubts you can catch me with that limp!" GFU-1 said and as she had almost reached the stairs turned and ran up them. She slammed the door in the berserk blonde's face.

It took Kate five seconds to break down the door. When she did Kate got a nasty shock. Ethel was standing at the desk where the bags taken from Ethel and Marie earlier had been deposited. Now GFU-1 had a tranquilizer pistol in each hand and started firing!

As she reeled from multiple rounds the woman from Thrush moaned, "You cheated because you cannot beat me fairly."

Ethel smirked and said, "Where you are in your right mind I will meet you in the gym and beat you up as usual." Then there was a yell for help and she added, "That sounds like Lexi, I got to go now!"

TBC


	19. Chapter 19

Girls from UNCLE Episode 8s

Lexi had fled in the opposite direction from the enraged Michael. However she soon heard footsteps closing on her and thought, 'He is faster than me, a lot stronger than me, in a killing rage and I am unarmed. This calls for desperate measures.' With that thought she dived forward in a somersault just the villain reached for her neck.

He snarled "That won't save you as he overshot his target and turned to attack her.

As she rose the redhead hiked her dress and delivered a vicious kick to Michael's ribcage. He winced in pain and GFU-4 decided to follow up with a karate chop. It connected but with his shoulder instead of his neck and she realized, 'I am more of a bar brawler. Where is a whisky bottle when I need one?' Then she saw a fire extinguisher on the wall, slipped past grasping hands and grabbed it!

As she tried and failed to spray him with it the villain smirked and said, "I have been meaning to get that refilled. Too bad for you I never got around to it. But since you want to use weapons, I prefer something sharper." That was when Lexi saw he was looking at a fire axe and yelled for help as loud as she could!

Meanwhile in the laser lab the battered rescue party had started to release the prisoners. "Liz you really need to stay out of these deathtraps." John said as he unstrapped her wrists and then went to do the same thing with her ankles.

By the time he had done that Elizabeth had gotten her gag out and said, "And you really need to stop getting shot Agent Sheppard." She would have said more but then his mouth was on hers and she forgot what she was going to say.

Rodney had started freeing Jennifer while the largely unhurt Piper had freed Marie's wrists and had started to do the same for Amelia. That was when Lexi's scream was heard. The two battered and bloody men from UNCLE looked up and GFU-2 laughed. She hiked her dress, pulled out another gun and said, "Take a breather boys, I've got this." However as she stepped out in the hall she was nearly bowled over by Ethel and said, "Hey wait for me, taking off your heels to run faster is cheating!"

Ethel dashed down the hall with a gun in each hand. She heard another yell for help and the sound of metal on metal. GFU-1 turned the corner to see Michael raising the fire axe for another blow. Lexi was now backed up against the wall with a mangled fire extinguisher at her feet. "FREEZE!" Ethel ordered and the villain turned his head to glare at her.

"Put the axe down nice and slow." The sexy secret agent ordered as her friend moved slowly towards her while hugging the wall to keep away from the axe.

Piper rounded the corner a few seconds later and gasped, "Can I shoot him?"

'The others must be all right or she would not ask." Ethel concluded and was about to say no when Michael acted. He still had one hand on the axe, slammed it into the wall behind him and there was a blinding flash of light!

The Girls from UNCLE were only blinded for a few seconds but when their vision cleared the villain was gone!

"I hate these mad scientist types, they always have some sneaky tricks to escape and distress a damsel another day." Lexi lamented.

To be concluded.


	20. Chapter 20

Girls from UNCLE Episode 8t

"I can't believe you let him get away." Sheppard grumbled a few minutes later as Elizabeth was tying an improvised bandage around his arm. She had to do so as Dr. Jennifer Keller was extracting the wooden shrapnel from Lorn's backside while Hornetta held his hand and smiled at him warmly.

"And you capture the bad guys every time I guess?" Ethel replied with the slightest tinge of sarcasm in her voice.

"Yes, stop complaining, we worked well together and even got your buddy a date." Piper said and gestured at Lorne who managed a smile in spite of having a sharp piece of wood eased from his buttocks.

"Anyway, we need to get these Wraith agents in jail, Starbuck back to the institute so I can finish deprogramming her and most of us girls need a change of clothes." Dr Weir said.

"Somebody managed to not even get dirty." Lexi said and looked grumpily at Ethel.

GFU-1 smiled and said, "If you have to fall down do it in an office with a nice clean floor, besides you look fine."

The redhead pointed to a tear in her dress and Marie observed, "I told you that dress was too tight."

"Could we stop talking about women's' clothes, you are all wearing too much anyway." McKay said then as eight women glared at him added, "I didn't mean to say that last part out loud."

"Maybe you should check out Michael's equipment." Evan suggested as Sheppard tried to control his laughter while smirking at his friend. Rodney nodded his head at the suggestion and turned away red faced.

Three days later back in NYC the Girls from UNCLE reported to their boss. "Michael managed to avoid the search for him and got clean away for the fourth time."

"But Dr. Weir managed to deprogram Kate and she is only half crazy as usual." Piper added cheerfully.

Kate sighed and said, "I have apologized to all of you multiple times and I resent this whole half crazy joke certain people have been making."

With a totally straight face Lexi said, "We are totally serious."

The blonde glared at her and said, "After I take Ethel in our sparring match you are going to be next. What are you laughing about?"

"At least Hornetta got a date with a nice man for a change." Marie said and added, "He is so honest and earnest, and he might make her go straight."

"We cannot have that," The Iron Bitch said and added, "it is a good thing he is in Canada."

Hornetta just smiled and then asked, "What will you call this boss, the Wraith Affair?"

Ethel Queen had been about to say just that. However just to be disagreeable she replied, "No we will call this the Atlantis Affair. You are all dismissed so Ethel can beat up Kate again."

GFU-3 looked around her and demanded, "So nobody thinks I am going to win?" When everyone shook their heads in negation she stormed out angrily.

An hour later the blonde slipped her aching body into the hottest water she could stand and thought, 'Oh well at least getting beat up by Ethel is better than being a brainwashed bimbo from Thrush! Maybe I will beat her one day.' Then she let the hot water soak her pains away and drifted off to sleep.

The End


End file.
